


Follow Me to the Moon

by NightlyChaos



Series: The Firemoon Legacy [1]
Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/M, Female Alpha, Goddesses, Gods, Packs, War, Werewolf, legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyChaos/pseuds/NightlyChaos
Summary: For a long time, the protectors of their kind and their ability were the Firemoon pack. They lived under the rule of the great goddess Arunai, but they must evolve and adapt to survive in a new world, that of the werewolf. From Galaxy to Sakura, and now Azarluna Hokuhina, they must uphold the honor and glory of the Firemoon legacy and conquer all.This Mating Games,  Azarluna is not only trying to find her mate, but defeat long lost enemies, familiar or not. She will be persecuted for her beliefs, position, and strength, but she will not let that get to her. She will not let that stop her. And above all;She will not lose.





	Follow Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

This will be great

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress


End file.
